mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Miiverse
Miiverse was a complementary software available for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo 3DS variant consoles. This program allowed people to post screenshots and communicate with other gamers... basically, it was a social network site for video games. In order to set up an account, you first had to get a Nintendo Network ID. On November 8, 2017, shortly after 10:00 AM (Pacific time zone), the Miiverse service permanently closed. Description Miiverse was a social website for players, using Miis as profile avatars. You could join certain communities (different games) and post comments on them, screenshots, post Stamps (Stamps were not always accessible, but thanks to an update, they became available), and add drawings. Other users could "Yeah" your post (basically a "Like" as on Facebook) and comment on it, too. You could follow other users to see their post and send and receive friend requests. Discontinuation On August 28, 2017, Miiverse was announced to end on November 7, 2017 at 10:00 pm. Users with linked Nintendo accounts could request to download their posts until the end date. The announcement was not given an explanation, and many Miiverse fans asked for a reversal of this decision. However, Nintendo was final on the decision. A collage of posts that formed a Mii and the Miiverse logo above the words "Thank you!"was made to thank players for using the service, it was not removed when Miiverse was discontinued, and be viewed on the website if trying to access it. All features in games that use Miiverse have been discontinued (Such as creating tournaments in Mario Kart 8). Trying to access any other page or community is now impossible. Trivia! *It wasn't able to be used for the Nintendo 3DS until an update came that allowed players to finally post Miiverse posts on Nintendo 3DS games, one of them being Mario Kart 7. *Attempting to boot it up without a Nintendo Network ID triggered a message telling you that you need to make one to use the service. *There is no replacement for Miiverse on the Nintendo Switch as of yet, but the actual possible replacements for Miiverse were Facebook, Twitter, Pinterest, Instagram, and other social websites (such as this wiki!). *In Mario Kart 8, players could upload videos of their races to Miiverse (or YouTube) (However, you would need a Google account). This feature was removed in the Nintendo Switch port, due to Miiverse not being on the Nintendo Switch. You could record footages using the Nintendo Switch's capture button to hold it after 30 seconds or use the Elgato Game Capture Card and software to record it. *Miiverse was also used for making online tournaments that other players could enter. The tournaments were all cancelled or scrapped due to Miiverse not being on the Nintendo Switch. *The administrators on Miiverse were widely criticized by the users as being overly harsh and power-abusive. A lot of people who protested were banned for varying amounts of time. Links Note: As of November 8, 2017, all of these links (except the last one) lead to the same page due to Miiverse's discontinuation. These [[Mario Kart|'Mario Kart']] community links will be kept here to honor them, though. *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/ (The website lobby.) *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/titles/14866558073268532636/14866558073268532646 (Mario Kart 8 Community) *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/titles/14866558073092831082/14866558073092831089 (Mario Kart 7 Community) *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/titles/14866558073375304051/14866558073375304067 (Super Mario Kart Community) *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/titles/14866558073476551631/14866558073476551641 (Mario Kart: Super Circuit Community) *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/titles/14866558073644975876/14866558073644975885 (Mario Kart DS Community) *https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAADV44YslslXw (End of Miiverse post) *https://i.miiverse.nintendo.net/thank_you.png (Miiverse "Thank You" collage) Category:Software Category:Features Category:Mario Kart 8 features Category:Mario Kart 7 features Category:Nintendo 3DS Features Category:Wii U Features Category:Discontinued Services Category:Stubs